


A Hug for Comfort

by Elayna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from popkin16, John/Rodney, manly cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



"Hey."

Rodney jerked out of his mindless staring at his laptop screen. "Hmm? Oh yes, Sheppard, did you need something?"

The Major shrugged, as if he'd had no particular purpose in hunting down Rodney in his lab in the middle of the night. 

"So you didn't need anything?" Rodney persisted, because the day had been horrible and the sense of loss he felt dimmed his normal energy and enthusiasm for deciphering Sheppard's standard brand of non-communication.

"I just wondered..." Sheppard gave another shrug.

"Oh god, you're trying to comfort me, aren't you?"

Rodney's horror at Sheppard's awkwardness seemed to be motivational, because he straightened from his perpetual slouch and spoke more articulately. "You lost a man today, Rodney. It's a hard thing to handle."

Deflating at the reminder, Rodney slumped over his laptop, head resting on his fists. "On days like today, I hate that we ever figured out how to dial Atlantis, and got ourselves trapped in the Pegasus Galaxy with no support and no way home. If I'd had more time, more resources..."

He felt John's hand land on his shoulder and squeeze once in a comforting fashion before being removed. With a sigh, he swiveled to face John. "Is that your manly American version of a hug?"

Sheppard looked more scared than he did when facing a Wraith queen. "A hug?"

"Yes, a hug. Don't you even know the word?" He stood, stepping the few inches closer to Sheppard, reaching out and enveloping Sheppard's lean body in his arms. Physical comfort was a rarity in Rodney's life, as his parents hadn't been demonstrative people and his romantic relationships had been brief and unfulfilling, but he was a tactile person who craved to be touched. He'd take this opportunity, weird and unplanned as it was. 

For a moment, he feared he'd overstepped the line and would soon find himself reprimanded by Elizabeth for inappropriate behavior. Then Sheppard's - no, John, someone engaged in hugging should be thought of by his first name - John's arms wrapped around Rodney's body, tentatively at first, then squeezing harder as John's head dropped to rest on Rodney's shoulder. The tension left Rodney's body as he let his head rest on John's shoulder in return, giving a soft sigh of release.

Hugging felt good, natural. John's body was a perfect size and shape for Rodney's embrace. It was the hug he'd been waiting for all his life, Rodney thought ridiculously, before he felt the slight stiffening of John's body indicating that his time frame for this much sustained touching was about to expire.

"Yes, there," Rodney said briskly, stepping back. "That is a hug for comforting. Now you know how to do it correctly." 

John's tone was a bit snarky but still fond as he replied. "Thanks, teach."

"Not that you should bestow a manly hug on your Marines, as that would undoubtedly violate your macho military traditions, but - " Rodney stopped abruptly, cursing the way his mouth could run off without thinking, because he certainly didn't want any more deaths to justify another hug.

"Next time for a celebration," John said casually, as if he hadn't followed Rodney's train of thought. 

"Yes, a celebration of my next scientific breakthrough. I will expect a hug then."

One side of John's mouth tilted in a half-smile. "Soon then."

"Of course. It's me." 

"Get some sleep, Rodney. Geniuses need their sleep."

"You say that like there are multiple geniuses in Atlantis." Rodney turned to his laptop, deliberating not looking at his notes on today's accident as he closed it down. John's hug hadn't banished his sense of loss, but for now he would try to focus on cherishing the offered friendship. "I assure you that I'm the only one who qualifies."

"That Zelenka - "

"Please! I will have you know - " Rodney rambled on about his own brilliance as they headed out of the lab and toward their bedrooms, enumerating his numerous degrees and accomplishments, interrupted occasionally by a taunt from John. It had been a bad day in Atlantis, but normalcy had been restored. 

And hopefully, the next hug would be one of triumph, as promised.

~the end~


End file.
